


【LR】一场性癖引发的下水道血案

by Frodom



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frodom/pseuds/Frodom
Summary: LR pwp





	【LR】一场性癖引发的下水道血案

“今天是普通的一天，同样就连纽约下水道也没什么变化。但对我们，披萨星球上最伟大的四骑士来说今天意义非凡！”

麦琪已经爬上了桌子，他高高站在上面，正带着像发表总统就职演说一样的气势拿着麦克风激情陈词：

“鱼罐头先生，饭勺子博士，还有你！昨天吃剩的意大利香肠披萨小块块！我们抱着对披萨外卖和库克舰长外星历险记大结局同样的重视程度迎来了这天！全知全能的披萨之神在上，请您见证这一刻！三十秒之前，我们的爱情鸟终于结束了互相折磨的暗恋，他们终于说出来了！“

下一秒忽然就只剩下麦克风躺在桌子上，原来那只乌龟脑袋已经多尼的背后冒了出来：“多尼，把李奥表白的那一幕录下来了吗？”

“已经搞定了！”我们的头脑博士带着得意地笑容，眼睛锁定了这场闹剧的主角――李奥和拉斐尔，他们正带着一脸石化的表情看着眼前的一切。

拉斐尔完全震惊了。谁能告诉他们刚才到底发生了什么？他只不过是碰巧跟李奥又吵起了嘴，只是因为多尼和麦琪不在，几分钟之后原本应该发展为恶性斗殴的结局就变成了李奥把他按在墙上，带着一脸欲言又止的恶心表情盯着他。虽然没开灯，但李奥的眼睛真是该死的炯炯有神。

拉斐尔绝望地翻了个白眼。那时候他理直气壮想要跟李奥打一架的心情已经变成了惊恐，他叫李奥滚开，但李奥凑得如此近的脸完全把他搞得头晕眼花无法思考。

李奥的嘴动了几下，像是说了什么，然后终于从他身边退开了。这时候拉斐尔终于能恢复平静。老样子，李奥当然会重复他的说教，但这并不代表拉斐尔会乖乖听着。于是他恶狠狠地朝对方吼道：“好吧，你说的都是对的！所以我现在要出去……”

突然一声尖叫打断了拉斐尔的话：“哇哦！多尼你听见了吗！拉斐尔居然同意了！”他们口中的主角惊悚地转过身，发现餐厅的灯在一瞬间全亮了，麦琪和多尼从桌子底下跳出来，胆大包天地开始了他们仿佛婚礼主持似的的激情表演。

麦琪又爬上桌子拿起话筒，他仿佛瞬间变身爱情肥皂剧里的痴男怨女：“噢~拉夫，我亲爱的拉夫，我爱你，比兄弟之间的爱更多，虽然这很突然……但我想知道你是不是也感觉相同呢？”他又肉麻地捏住了嗓子：“是的，你说的都对，我也同你一样，我也爱你！”

“不不，你们在发什么疯？脑子坏掉了？我没说过这样的话！李奥刚才只是……”拉斐尔说着说着忽然停了下来，他捂住了嘴震惊地看着李奥，对方正认真地看着他，脸上露出一个微笑。“是的……拉夫，虽然麦琪夸张了一点，但那就是我想对你说的，我爱你。”

“噢，老天，我是说，”拉斐尔皱着眉头，他的脸全红了。这很能说明问题，但这并不表示他就会向李奥屈服：“但我并没有答应你，我说那些只不过是以为你又在对我说教。嗨！你不能……”但李奥已经抓着拉斐尔腰上的绑带把他拖了过去，在他能挣脱之前捧着他的脸亲了他。

要拉斐尔说，这纯粹是个圈套，但他迁怒不了任何人。谁让他当时根本没有听李奥说话呢？虽然他的眼睛里有李奥，但那些说教明显不包括在内。所以事情就变成了这样。

“别打我啊拉夫，你跟李奥的默契是我们之间最好的，我们早就看出来你也喜欢他了，从兄弟发展到恋人就是一句话的事！”原来事情已经这样明显了？

但拉斐尔不得不承认麦琪是对的，确认关系没什么不好，而且如今大部分时候事情都和往常一样。拉斐尔会适应得很好的，他有这个自信。不管恋人关系会给他带来什么，他不后悔也不害怕。

不，不，现在拉斐尔终于开始害怕了。老天！范迪塞尔和巨石强森的任何一句电影台词都不适合在这时候给他打气的。

只是因为现在的场景很奇怪――他和李奥纳多正在床上对峙，而拉斐尔还根本没想到他们居然这么快就到了这一步。

难道李奥看不出来吗？按照拉斐尔的性格他绝不会这么轻易地屈服，他甚至在李奥那次告白之后脸红着不敢面对李奥直到第三天！他不喜欢被动，当众（虽然只有多尼和麦琪）告白和亲吻简直是个噩梦，但他不得不选择原谅，因为该死的李奥爱他。

这原本没什么，一场性爱没什么值得害怕的――往常青少年们都对这类活动过于热衷――但这毕竟是他们的第一次，而李奥居然就在他的面前拆开了一颗……跳蛋。那确实是情趣玩具，拉斐尔这辈子第一次真正见到一个性玩具。老天！他是认真的吗？在第一次就用这个？这太变态了！

“你认真的吗？”拉斐尔忍不住问，虽然李奥已经在他半抗拒半抱怨的情况下做到了现在――已经充分探索过他的口腔，在他的脖子上留下咬痕又抓着他的尾巴玩弄过一会――拉斐尔的尾巴到现在还抓在李奥纳多的手上，这也是他只能无奈地发出懊恼挫败的低吼而不能一脚把这人踢下床去的原因。

“对，我是认真的，我想在你身上试试这个，你一定会喜欢它的，拉夫。”李奥兴致勃勃地笑了，他把跳蛋拿在手里，往上面挤了一些润滑剂。“你不觉得，这太奇怪了吗……”拉斐尔嘟囔着说，不情愿地在李奥的注视下把腿分开了一点。

李奥的手在拉斐尔的泄殖腔口停住了，他拿手指在那条缝隙边摩擦，拉斐尔忍不住抽气了一声，他现的阴茎现在还缩在里面，没有伸出来。李奥想做什么？

“虽然我很喜欢拉斐的尾巴，但我想先看看你的阴茎，就用这个；我已经做好了润滑，我会把它放进你的泄殖腔，就在你的阴茎边，好吗？”李奥又亲了一下拉斐尔，那张蠢脸满是期待地望着他。

拉斐尔身体有点颤抖，虽然他很想拒绝，但李奥纳多给他的吻和轻柔的声音仿佛对他施了法，他情不自禁地说：“好的。”他相信李奥不会伤害他的。

接着李奥一只手慢慢把湿滑的跳蛋塞进去。拉斐尔因为陌生的入侵和挤压感喘息出声，他不太习惯有异物进入，想到马上这东西就会在他身体里震动他更是恐惧得瞪大了眼睛。

“放心拉夫，它不会伤害你的，你会很舒服。等你真正准备好的时候它就会被你的阴茎顶出来，像小母龟下蛋那样，挺可爱的不是吗？”“我……我不是女孩子！”拉斐尔生气地反驳，但李奥只是笑了笑，他摸了摸拉斐尔的头作为安抚，接着打开了跳蛋的开关。

拉斐尔马上感受到泄殖腔传来一阵叫人头皮发麻的震颤，他的脚趾惊慌地蜷缩起来。这时候李奥纳多吻了他，李奥的舌头伸进拉斐尔的嘴里和他接吻，用他沉静却饱含控制力的呼吸平复拉斐尔砰砰的心跳。“你真可爱，拉夫，我好爱你。”

一些前液从拉斐尔的泄殖腔里挤出来，李奥用手指卷起它们往后摸过去。他摸到了拉斐尔的尾巴，它已经被他玩得红肿。李奥纳多露出满意的神情，伸出了另一只手从拉斐尔的臀部绕过去，现在他抓着拉斐尔的尾巴，完全把他抱在怀里。

“我抱住你了，拉夫，你很安全。现在我会帮你放松里面，不过别怕，我会很温柔的……”李奥轻轻地在拉斐尔耳边说，这些细节确实一如既往让拉斐尔感到安心。

他往拉斐尔尾巴下面的小穴插进一根手指，慢慢进去里面，虽然有润滑剂和拉斐尔才分泌出的液体，进去的过程还是很艰难，那有些疼，但拉斐尔忍住了想叫的冲动，男子汉不会因为疼痛哭鼻子，所以他只能咬住嘴唇。那些陌生的戳刺让他不堪重负。

李奥插进第二根的时候拉斐尔终于哭了起来，因为变异龟的两根手指实在是太粗了，他根本控制不住害怕的情绪。而肚子里也感觉好起来了，李奥插他的时候他开始渐渐进入状态，他能感觉到自己泄殖腔里的阴茎在充血膨胀。他被这些刺激撩拨得情动，先前的跳蛋现在已经被挤了出来。

“拉夫，你真的给我生了一颗蛋。”李奥纳多惊喜的叫道，拉斐尔脸更红了。他现在只想揍李奥两拳让他闭嘴，可惜他此时浑身无力，连举起手臂都十分艰难。

李奥握住了他的阴茎，“你喜欢我这样吗？拉夫，我一边抚摸你一边用手指操你后面，你喜欢这种感觉？告诉我，拉夫。”他盯着拉斐尔的眼睛说。“操你的李奥，给我闭嘴……”拉斐尔已经满眼泪水，他很好奇，这些话真的能让李奥感觉刺激吗？难道这就是建立关系的坏处，他必须牺牲自己的部分自尊让李奥感觉快乐？他不喜欢暴露自己的感受。

但他没能在这个问题上逗留太久，因为李奥找到了正确的位置。当被刺激到肠道深处的腺体时拉斐尔发出了一声急促地喘息，在李奥怀里弓起脊背。“坚强的拉夫也有脆弱的地方，”李奥露出一个小小的笑容，轻轻的说：“把它们都给我好吗？所有脆弱的部分，你的心……”他用一只手点了点拉斐尔的左边胸膛，“和这里！”他留在拉斐尔肠道内的手指往里狠狠一顶。

“啊呜……你，你想要什么尽管拿去好了，我不需要这些……”拉斐尔被快感刺激得几乎翻了白眼。他湿漉漉的眼睛在李奥的注视下变得柔软，拉斐尔完全被李奥纳多的手段折服了，他只能无可奈何地说：“我明明早就已经给你了，你现在再向我要根本说不通……”李奥用亲吻制止了拉斐尔接下来的抱怨。

“好了，拉夫，现在我要操你了，你想要吗？你想要我的鸡巴插进你的小屁股里吗？”老天，李奥他到底是从什么地方学来这些话的……拉斐尔羞耻得几乎想捂住自己的脸颊，这太过分了……就算他已经屈服，他也不可能承认自己想要，想要……李奥的鸡巴插进他的小屁股？老天！

幸亏李奥没再追究。他慢慢把自己的阴茎抵住拉斐尔尾巴下边已经湿润的穴口，惊讶地说：“拉夫，我不知道你第一次就流出了这么多水，你真的因为我很激动是吗？”他慢慢挺进拉斐尔的身体。

这真是一个很奇妙的过程，感受着自己完全信任和爱的人和自己身体结合，精神上的愉悦完全大于了简单的肉体刺激。拉斐尔在李奥完全碰到他的腺体时激动得大声地叫出他的名字，李奥则回答他：“是的，拉夫，我在这，我在你身体里。”

拉斐尔从来不觉得浪漫一词会放在他和李奥身上，特别是在像这样的时刻。他觉得李奥大概不会对他如此温柔和耐心，他以为他们的做爱应该会像平时那样火药味十足，甚至可能会有额外的暴力叠加。但这一刻他确实懂得了，关于为何李奥一直愿意对他施加额外地关心和教导，一直比其他兄弟都更能容忍他性格上的缺点……不，等等，这么说的话他们是不是从很早以前就互相喜欢了？

“啊……李奥，我，我觉得我快要到了……”拉斐尔的眼睛有点酸涩，肚子里更是难耐，他忍不住出声叫道。李奥看着他，神秘地露出了一个笑容：“我想我还有一会，让我们想想办法吧！”李奥说完，解下了他的头带。等等……他不会要用这个吧？拉斐尔难以置信地想。

“你相信我吗？拉夫。”李奥问。拉斐尔疑惑地点点头。“这虽然有点难受，但我希望你忍耐它，只是为了我，好吗？你能为我做到吗？拉夫，我想和你一起射出来。”“好……我会的，我愿意为了你这么做，李奥。”拉斐尔的眼泪滑下潮红的脸颊，他已经完全顺从在李奥身下。李奥把他的头带缠绕在拉斐尔的阴茎上，在上面打好结。拉斐尔立即感受到了酸胀的束缚感从下腹传来，但他呜咽了一声忍住了。

“记住我爱你，拉夫。”李奥完全被强烈的情感充满了，他怀抱着爱恋的激情继续干进拉斐尔的身体里，这一切都使肉体撞击的声音连同拉斐尔的喘息变得更加剧烈。下腹生出的灼热和李奥的压迫让拉斐尔泣不成声。李奥一下下凶狠地顶撞进去，抵住拉斐尔肚子里的性腺研磨，他伏在拉斐尔颈边喘息着说：“拉夫，我快到了，和我一起，来……抓着我的手。”

这个傻瓜，这只是做爱而已啊。拉斐尔几乎要被逗笑了。他喜欢李奥为他认真的样子，能够被李奥这样对待，之前拉斐尔忍下的那些已经完全不值一提。于是他伸出手，李奥的手马上纠缠住他的手指，像是另类的调情。他们亲吻着一起到达高潮。

结束后拉斐尔看向自己和李奥的肚子，他们两个都是一样，肚子上沾满了精液和润滑液，浑身是汗水，也分不清谁弄脏了谁或是谁比谁更脏一点，简直像是他们小时候一起在下水道的水坑里滚过那时候一样。拉斐尔忍不住笑了。

李奥从后边抱住了拉斐尔。“拉夫，谢谢你为我做到这个地步，我知道你有多骄傲，我原本没有想到第一次你就会同意我这些要求，一直都是我向你索要的更多，要你收敛脾气，对你说教，到现在还希望你实现我各种性癖，”他叹了口气：“谢谢你容忍我这些，拉夫，我爱你。”

拉斐尔不知道李奥居然会这样想，他一直觉得惹麻烦的只是他一个人，他从来不敢奢求从大哥身上得到如此的关心和理解。他的眼泪落在枕头上，幸亏李奥在他背后，看不到他哭了。拉斐尔不善言辞，他只能回答：“李奥，我也爱你。”

“拉夫，和你做爱真的很棒。”李奥评价完想了想又说：“或许下次我们可以试试在厨房里，在多尼和麦琪看电视的时候，也许我们可以用上真的蛋……你觉得怎么样？”

忽然出现了一阵尴尬的沉默。“李奥纳多，你要是敢那么做，我真的会杀了你！”

今天的下水道也没有血案发生，十分平静和谐。

END


End file.
